


Amateur

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amateur Porn Making, Dildos, F/M, Modern AU, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, mentions of oral sex, pregnancy kink isn’t related to the pegging tho, sex on camera, they’re different scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: Much to Vex’s delight, that comment only increases Percy's blush, and now he’s flushed down to his neck. He stammers,“Porn—? Pornstar,that isnotthe word I would use.”“Then what word would you use?”“Amateur.”“Amateur is an adjective… as inamateur pornstar,”Vex teases. She tucks her chin into the dip between his shoulder and his neck and squeezes him tighter.“Amateur is also a noun,” he says, indignant, which is an incrediblyPercyresponse.





	Amateur

**Author's Note:**

> finally, i wrote some perc'ahlia smut
> 
> as per usual, please don't read this if you're under 18

It’s a passing fancy, or at least, it starts as one.

Vex picks her phone off of the bedside table and types her password in one-handed. Her other hand is curled around Percy’s hip, nails digging in to keep him place. He needs to be grounded. As lovely as she finds his eagerness,  _ she _ sets the pace. 

Tonight, he’s being good, only tilting a bit against her hold, only moving the tiniest amount to meet her slow, measured thrusts. He looks absolutely divine, with a flush from his chest to his cheeks, and he makes the sweetest noises, little whimpers, as he squirms against the teasing drag of Vex’s dildo. She’s tried to memorize these moments before, but she finds herself wanting when she conjures him in his mind, and that is why she has her phone in hand now— the notion of a private video clip, only a few seconds long, crosses her mind.

Vex holds her phone over him, and she watches him through the screen, thumb hovering over the  _ record  _ button. His eyes are screwed shut, God only knows where the hell his glasses went— Vex hopes they’re not lying on them, if they break them again, neither of them will hear the end of it. He tosses his head back in the nest of pillows. There’s the flush, the whimpers, the squirming, and she can see the tension in his arms but the camera’s range isn’t wide enough to capture his hands fisted into the sheets.

“Percy,” she says softly, “Percy, can I take a video of you?” 

Percy’s head lulls from one pillow to another. His hair is getting a bit long on top, and it sticks out. His eyes open ever so slightly, and he squints at the phone. Then his eyes open wide, and his hand comes up to cover the camera. That is all the response Vex needs; she tosses her phone onto the nightstand.

_ “Later,” _ he says, breath coming in pants, “we can discuss it.”  

Vex nods. She holds his hand and digs her nails deeper into his hip, deep enough that they’ll leave little crescent-shaped marks. He closes his eyes again, mumbles,  _ “Harder, please,”  _ and she obliges, (how could she not, after picking the wrong moment to ask?). She fucks him hard until he cums, thick jets of semen painting his stomach white.

***

“So, you want to take videos while we’re having sex?” 

It’s two days later, and Percy broaches the subject while they’re making dinner. Vex pauses her cutting for a moment, but then she goes right back to julienning her peppers. She knew this was coming. She’s been waiting for him to initiate the conversation, since she still feels slightly guilty about how she went about bringing it up. Even if she didn’t actually take a video… well, she  _ knows _ better. The heat of the moment is a bad time to enter uncharted waters.

“It interests me, yes,” Vex says, “but I understand if you don’t want to be recorded.” She tosses the seeds and the cap of the peppers into the trash, and then she scrapes the thin pepper slices into the pan she has sitting on the stove. “I’m sorry I brought it up the way I did, spur of the moment, camera over your head and all.”

“You’re quite alright, dear,” he assures her, which makes her feel better, “and, ah, actually, it interests me, too.” Vex looks over her shoulder, but his back is to her. He seems to be working diligently at the other counter, but Vex can tell by his tone that he’s a little embarrassed. His background, his upbringing, is a tad more sexually conservative compared to her own, so while Percy tends to enjoy exploration in the bedroom (God, there’s no understating how much he  _ loves  _ pegging), he has a bit of trouble verbalizing what he enjoys.

“Does it?”

“Yes, I— you surprised me the other night, is all,” Percy says, and then he starts to stutter and ramble: “With the— I wasn’t ready for it. But I am now. I mean, I would enjoy documenting— and hopefully watching the— yes, you can take videos of me. And pictures, if you like. While we’re having sex.”

Vex laughs, because he is so wonderfully endearing, and she loves him more than she can express. She looks down at her hand and rubs the bottom of her engagement ring with her thumb. She can’t wait to be his wife. “I’d keep them to myself, of course. Save them to my phone and not the cloud. I could maybe even ask Tary if there’s a way to password lock certain folders of photos. Actually, that would probably be a good idea, you know how Vax likes to scroll when I show him shit on my phone.”

“Oh.” There is a weight to the way he says _oh,_ so Vex waits in silence, poking at her peppers while he gathers his thoughts. “Well, yes, that’s a good idea. I don’t want _Vax_ to see us having sex.” Vex gags at the very thought, _absolutely_ _not._ “But… perhaps we could, um, put some of them out— for the enjoyment of, ah, others?” 

Vex blinks. She rolls his words over in his mind to make sure she understands him correctly, and then she says, “The enjoyment of others? As in… who, exactly?” Because if the answer is, say, their circle of friends? Vex is vetoing Scanlan right off the bat.

Percy coughs. “Well, you know, some websites take, ah, amateur… stuff.”

“Stuff,” Vex repeats, grin spreading across her face as she fully gathers his meaning. “You want to make  _ porn _ and you’re referring to it as  _ stuff.” _

“Well, yes.” 

Vex laughs, hard enough that she has to put down her spoon and brace herself against the counter. It’s good-natured, of course. She can’t quite help herself, because Percy is  _ ridiculous,  _ in the most amazing ways. This is perhaps one of the best things he’s ever said to her.

Percy interjects with a pouty,  _ “Vex’ahlia,”  _ and she tries to stop laughing but isn’t wholly successful, so she makes up for it by turning toward him and wrapping her arms around his waist. His cheeks are flushed, which isn’t surprising, and she gives him a kiss on one of them. 

“If that’s not— not what you were thinking, then I understand, but there’s no need to laugh quite so hard,” he says, still pouting.

“Oh, darling, I’m into it,” Vex assures him, “I’m only laughing because of the way you phrased it. You could’ve just told me you want to be a pornstar, I’m happy to oblige.” 

Much to Vex’s delight, that only increases his blush, and now he’s flushed down to his neck. He stammers,  _ “Porn—? Pornstar,  _ that is  _ not _ the word I would use.” 

“Then what word would you use?” 

“Amateur.”

“Amateur is an adjective… as in  _ amateur pornstar,”  _ Vex teases. She tucks her chin into the dip between his shoulder and his neck and squeezes him tighter. 

“Amateur is also a noun,” he says, indignant, which is an incredibly  _ Percy _ response. 

“It’s a bit vague, though, don’t you think? What kind of  _ amateur  _ do you want to be? Football player?” 

“Anyone who looks at me knows I’m not big enough to play football.” 

That is undoubtedly a setup, a cheap one, too, but Vex can’t resist the bait: “And yet you think you’re  _ big enough _ to do porn?”

Percy grins, and he glances at her out of the corner of his eyes for the first time since she hugged him. The light glints off his glasses. “You know that I am.”

***

Percy  _ is _ well-endowed, there’s no denying that, but more often than not, his cock is secondary when they have sex. Unless Vex is in the mood for a ride. But typically, since she introduced him to pegging, she fucks him. He’s insatiable, really, and with the number of new dildos that keep appearing in their closet, she thinks he’s spend a lot (too much? is that possible with his kind of money?) on sex toys. Not that she’s complaining, per se.

Vex picks out one of their older toys, a purple dildo with assorted bumps and dips, for their first video. Vex puts it onto her harness, and then she puts the harness on, tightening the straps until they bite into her skin, until the fake cock is snug against her. She’s excited, and she’s almost surprised to find that a large part of her excitement comes from the fact that, should all go well, they’ll be uploading this video later. For strangers to  _ watch.  _ It’s unexpectedly thrilling.

Vex goes back into the bedroom and shuts the closet door behind her. She smiles when she sees that in the time it took her to make her choice, Percy got himself situated. He has a pillow under his hips and his usual nest of them by his head.

“You’re still wearing your shirt,” she comments. They don’t usually have sex with their clothes on (barring the time they got very drunk at Gilmore’s Halloween party, when they fucked in full costume), so she wonders if he feels a bit shy. It’s the  _ only  _ thing he’s wearing, so if that’s the case he must not be  _ too  _ shy. Vex sits down on the bed beside her.

“This is a different shirt,” he says, and he fiddles with the top button. She looks it over, and on second glance, it is different. It’s a button down, like the shirt he was wearing earlier, but it’s a brighter blue, more of a royal blue than a navy. “I thought I could— or you could— take it off while you’re filming.”

“Ah, I see. Putting on a show for your future fans right out of the gate.”

Percy blushes. Vex loves to make him blush, and it’s so easy to do. “Yes, well, that’s how you hook them.” 

“Naturally.” For her part, Vex is entirely naked, minus the harness, not that it matters too much to her. She doesn’t suspect she’ll be in the video as much as Percy, but she’s considering a shot or two of her tits, because, well, they’re fantastic, and it would be selfish to keep them from the world. 

Vex moves one of Percy’s legs so that she can get between them, and then she grabs the bottle of lube that’s sitting on the nightstand. She flips open the cap with her thumb and pours a liberal amount on her fingers, careful to keep the lube to her right hand. She knows the camera might get a little messy, and it  _ should _ be fine, it’s a much better quality one than her phone’s camera, but doesn’t want to tempt fate. She rubs her fingers together to warm up the lube, and she sets the rest of the bottle back where she found it. She picks up the camera with her clean hand. And pauses.

“How do you want to do this? Do you want me to record me fingering you?” Vex asks. Because now that she’s in the moment, one hand covered in lube and the other holding a decent home video camera, it occurs to her that might be more difficult than she thought.

“Whatever’s easiest for you, dear,” Percy says, and when she gives her  _ that isn’t helpful _ look, he adds, “it might be easier if you open me up and then use the camera.”

“Right.” Vex sets the camera down. And pours more lube on her hands. She nearly drops the bottle, but Percy intercepts it. “Good catch.”

Vex starts with teasing. She taps her index finger on the head of his cock, which is only just starting to harden, but she knows it won’t take long before he’s fully aroused. She drags her finger down the length of him, keeping her touch feather-light, and his cock jumps. She cups his sac, rolls his balls on her fingertips, and Percy takes a sharp breath. Vex doesn’t linger, though; her fingers trace further down and dance across his perineum, and then she finally ghosts them over his hole. 

Percy props himself up on his elbows, and Vex is pleased to see him adjust his glasses and crane his neck so that he can watch what she’s doing. The first couple buttons of his shirt are already undone, and it hangs open, inviting her to admire his chest.

Vex presses one finger inside him, slowly, and stops at the knuckle. Waits a moment. Presses in the rest of her finger. Looks up at her fiancé. 

Percy raises an eyebrow at her.  And then, he must be feeling bold, because he takes his cock in hand and says, “Continue.” 

_ “Continue?”  _ she repeats, incredulous, but she does twist her finger and start to press a second one in. “I’ll go at my own pace, thank you. And did I say you could touch yourself?”

“Your own pace isn’t fast enough. And you never said I  _ couldn’t  _ touch myself.”

Vex rolls her eyes, but she speeds up her pace a little. It isn’t like this is the first time she’s done this, but at the same time, she prefers to be cautious. She doesn’t want to hurt him, after all. 

She presses the second finger in and reaches for his prostate, and when her fingertips brush against it, Percy jolts, fucking up into the circle of his own fingers. _ “Fuck, _ Vex.”

“Fast enough for you, darling?” she asks, and before he can answer, she touches his prostate again. He sighs, arches his back, fucks his hand harder. The one elbow he’s leaning on slips, and he falls back against the pillows with a  _ thump. _

With a smile on her face, Vex scissors and twists her fingers, gradually opening him up. She then works in a third finger, and she makes sure to brush his prostate every so often, just to make him jolt and moan. He keeps a loose hold on his cock, he fucks into his fingers when she teases him, but on the whole he seems to be trying to keep control of himself. 

When she can spread three fingers wide and get an impatient groan from Percy, she knows he’s ready.

She twists her fingers out, which prompts a whimper from Percy, and she smacks him on the thigh, “I can’t fill you with my cock if my fingers are in the way.” 

“Right, right, but get on with it,” he says. He’s already mussed his hair, she notices with some amusement, from tossing his head in the pillows. At least he still has his glasses.

Vex grabs more lube, and she’s deliberately slow about coating the dildo with it, which only makes Percy more huffy— he pouts, he squirms, he sighs pointedly. Vex gives him a look, one that says  _ you know exactly why I’m doing this,  _ and he sighs theatrically. If he doesn’t want to appreciate the image of her sliding her fingers down the dildo and jerking it until it’s wet, that’s his problem. (By the way his eyes follow her hands— Vex knows he  _ is  _ appreciative. But he’s also still misbehaving. She wonders if it has to do with his anticipation of the camera.)

Eventually, though, she finishes. She sets the lube aside, wipes her fingers on the sheets, and grabs the camera. “Are you ready?”

“Ye— oh, wait.” Percy takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand. “Now I’m ready.” 

“You still want your face in the video?” They discussed their boundaries at length the other day— what they wanted to do on camera, what they’d prefer to keep to themselves— and Percy said he didn’t mind if she filmed his face. But it never hurts to double check.

“Yes.” Percy grins. “No one will recognize me without my glasses, anyway.”

“Oh, alright then, Superman.” 

Vex turns on the camera and starts with it pointed on Percy’s face, just because this is for  _ her  _ enjoyment, too, and she loves his face. Well, she loves all of him, but his face is particularly loveable. “Don’t you have better things to film?” he asks lightly, immediately catching her eye over the camera.

“I’m filming the best thing in my life,” she quips back, and he laughs. She moves the camera down his body, fingers popping open the lower buttons on his shirt as she goes. The royal blue a nice color on him, certainly. It brings out his eyes. But she wants to be able to run her hands over his skin while she fucks him, so she pushes the fabric away until it’s falling off his shoulders, and pans the camera over his newly exposed skin. He also still has has a hand on his cock, and she makes sure to get a shot of him giving it a jerk. And then, she focuses the camera on her dildo.

She nudges the dildo against his ass, spreads his cheeks with her hands, runs the tip of her fake cock over his hole a few times. The purple pops against his skin. 

Vex sinks into Percy at a controlled pace, zooming in to capture the full detail of her dildo filling his ass. It’s enthralling to watch, and Vex keeps her eyes on the divots  in her dildo until they disappear, one-by-one, into Percy. He bears down on the dildo, trying to take it faster, moaning like he’s already close to the edge. Vex feels heat pulse between her legs, and she knows she’s getting wet just at the sight of him, spread so wide for her.

When she fills him to the hilt of her dildo, she zooms out with the camera and does another pass over him— that beautiful blush is starting to creep into him again as he adjusts to being full. He’s panting a little, too, his breathing audible. She runs her free hand over his chest, palms one of his nipples in the process, which draws a delicious  _ squeak _ out of him. 

“Are you ready to get fucked, darling?” she draws, because, well, he’s not the only one enamored with the theatricality of filming this.

_ “Please—”  _ and Vex barely lets him get the word out before she pulls out halfway out and fucks back in forcefully. She gets a steady rhythm going, a quick pace to meet his desire for speed, and she aims for his prostate with every blunt stroke. Percy responds beautifully, twisting and arching to meet her, fisting his cock in one hand, curling his other  fingers into the side of the mattress, and crying out with a range of noises from shouts to whimpers.

The sound of wetness, of skin slapping skin, also fills the room, and it mingles with his moans to create such a sweet symphony to Vex’s ears. She’s unbelievably turned by fucking him, towering over him, giving him his pleasure. She feels overwarm with her own arousal, and the friction she gets from her dildo rubbing just about her pussy is enough to rile her up, but not enough to get her off, which makes it perfect.

A few minutes in, Percy uncurls his hand from the mattress and reaches toward the camera, which is currently focused on his fucked ass and cock. Vex passes it over to him, and there’s a bit of shifting as he lets go of his cock to take the camera in both hands. He turns it around so that it’s pointing directly at her, and Vex doesn’t resist the automatic urge to smile at it. 

Percy films her for a minute or two. Vex tries not to focus on the camera and instead works on keeping her pace— she’s starting to feel a burn in her legs— though she can’t help give it a wink at one point. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Percy babbles, breathy, “So beautiful, especially when you fuck me. God, your tits—” he breaks off with a gasp as Vex slams into him, “— _ oh God, yes, ple-e-ease—  _ I,  _ fuck,  _ here, take this back.” 

There’s some fumbling as Vex takes the camera, but she gets it steady and back on Percy. He’s the star of the video once again. And just in time, too, because seconds later, Percy’s pretty blue eyes roll back in his head, and he lets out a shout loud enough that the neighbors may complain. Vex puts her hand back on his chest and slides it upwards, over his collarbone and neck so that she can take hold of his chin. 

“How close are you?” she asks, thumbing his jawline. The rough texture of his stubble makes her squeeze her thighs together. She is  _ definitely _ sitting on his face after he cums.

_ “Very.” _ Percy tilts his chin into her touch.

“Come on, then, give your new fans what they want,” she laughs, “show them your  _ money shot,  _ darling.”

Percy cums on the word  _ darling,  _ painting himself with semen with a choked groan, thick fluid coating his stomach and dripping around the head of his cock. Vex zooms in, loves the contrast of the milky white against his reddened skin. Then she gets one more shot of his heaving chest, his pretty face, his stuffed ass, and flicks the camera off.

As she slides her dildo out of him, Percy says, “My  _ money shot, _ Vex? Really? That’s such a cheap joke,” and she giggles. “A cheesy line, too.” He’s right, of course, but it’s their joke— no one else who watches the video will know about Percy’s wealth or history with firearms. It’s just for them. 

Vex has other things in mind that are just for them, too, and she starts unbuckling the harness. “Do want to eat me out?”

***

The next morning, Vex hovers at Percy’s shoulder while he edits the video. The video of her pegging him. Of her, Vex, pegging him, Percy, that they’re going to put online, for people to watch. And masturbate to. People are going to masturbate to Vex fucking Percy. 

She was mostly indifferent to this part when Percy first suggested it, but by now, Vex is  _ ecstatic. _

Percy is not doing much to the video, only cutting out some of the lulls in the action and fixing the audio quality enough so what they’re saying is clear. He said he “wants it to look like the home video that it is.” He’s designer out of the two of them, so Vex trusts his artistic judgment. 

“Oh, this is my favorite part,” he says, as he skims over their first camera handoff with his mouse. He hits ‘play.’

The video starts blurry, shaky, and staticky, but then it settles, and Vex is looking at footage of herself. Fully naked, dildo strapped to her crotch, pistoning her hips as she fucks into him. She winks saucily. She arches her back, and Vex admires the curves of her own body, the obvious strength of her core muscles, the bits of her thick thighs that Percy’s body isn’t blocking. Off screen, Percy’s voice comments on her tits before getting cut off, and now she can see what he was probably going to say— they’re bouncing in time with her thrusts, bouncing hypnotically, and the perkiness of her nipples only adds to the effect. Vex knew she was hot, but she’s never seen herself like this before, at the height of sex, and she’s captivated by it.

Percy hits pause when the camera is passed back to her. Vex glances down at him, and she’s unsurprised to find him palming himself through his pants. 

“Need help with that, darling?” she asks, sly. She  _ lives _ for the effect she has on him. On her  _ fiancé.  _ She finds herself getting giddy these days when she remembers that they’re going to get married soon. 

“God,  _ yes.” _

Vex sinks to her knees and wastes no time in freeing his cock from his pants. She licks the length of him, and while he starts by trying to work on the video as she’s blowing him, it doesn’t take long before he abandons the computer in favor of fucking her face.

***

Their video. Blows. _Up._

Vex checks their hits an hour after they post it. Over ten thousand and counting.  _ Ten thousand.  _ Vex didn’t think many people used this shitty little porn site— they didn’t put on PornHub or anything, just a little hole-in-the-wall (www.chastitysnook.net) with the least amount of sketchy popups they could find. But it seems that this place is more trafficked than they imagined— and their viewership  _ loves  _ watching Vex fuck Percy.

There are tons of comments on the video, which they titled “Pretty Boy Gets Railed,” in a burst of whatever the opposite of creativity is. Some of them are annoying, assholish, or otherwise offensive, but most of them are people being horny about Percy. Which is an audience she can appreciate. They’ve dubbed him “Darling,” because Vex calls him by her go-to pet name multiple times in the video.

Percy  _ takes notes  _ from the comments, because he’s a nerd at heart. He says he’s collecting data so that they can expand upon what their viewers like, but Vex has a feeling he’s just preening under all the attention he’s getting. Vex can’t blame him; every time she reads a positive comment regarding her brief appearance, it makes her happy and usually horny. So she can only imagine how he feels. Well. And she can see his hard cock.

“We should put out another video,” Percy says, less than twenty-four hours after their first video goes up. He’s on his phone, scrolling through the comment threads, almost giddy. “Maybe at the end of next week?”

“You’re such a camera whore,” Vex jokes, “I can’t believe you were ever hesitant about it.”

“I was  _ surprised.” _

“Well, now  _ I’m  _ surprised.” Percy pouts, so she leans into his space and gives him a kiss. “What did you have in mind?”

“You know—” he starts and instantly breaks off. He’s already starting to blush. Oh, this should be good. “Remember how we were talking about— um.”

“Go on.”

“A substantial number of these comments say that people would like to see reverse the roles we had in this video,” Percy says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “but I think that’d be rather boring if we didn’t add something to it, and well, we’ve been talking about trying for a baby anyway—” He cuts himself off again.

“Oh,  _ oh, Percy,”  _ she says, and she gives him another kiss, this one with a slip of tongue over his lips. “You want talk about how you’re going to fill me with your babies for everyone to hear? You want to creampie me for the world to see? You want to document you getting me pregnant?”

_ “Vex.” _ The blush creeps into his ears.

“I’m into it,” she whispers. “Next Saturday, then?”

Percy clears his throat, but that does nothing to dispel his blush— or flag his cock. Still, he manages a halfway-decent straight face. “Right. I’ll clear my schedule.”


End file.
